Dr. Raichi
Dr. Raichi is the main antagonist of the OVA special Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Biography In the Tuffles' prime, Dr. Raichi was the greatest scientist of their civilization. In Age 730, the Saiyans eventually massacred the entire Tuffle race and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Raichi made a desperate attempt to escape with his most esteemed invention, Hatchiyack, but was killed as his capsule prepared for liftoff. The capsule found refuge on the Dark Planet, a world at the end of the universe, where Hatchiyack continued incubating until it conceived the Ghost Warriors, among them a renewed Dr. Raichi whose only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. The scientist releases Destron Gas on Earth, which disturbs the Z Fighters concentration in using ki attacks. They defeat the demons that guard the Destron generators, then Ghost Warriors of past villains appear to attack. This is all part of his plan to lure Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta (the last remaining Saiyans) to the Dark Planet. Once on there, they battle Dr. Raichi, whose only attack is barrier. Once the barrier is shattered, Vegeta blasts Dr. Raichi with a Final Flash attack. After Dr. Raichi rematerializes and tries to form a shield once again, Vegeta brutally executes him, shattering the barrier along with him. When a small fragment of Raichi falls to the ground and screams with all his hatred of the Saiyans, Vegeta crushes what remained of him under his foot. Techniques and special abilities *'Levitation' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Continuous Energy Wave' – Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Frieza Cutter' – A technique originally used by Frieza. Raichi uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Kill Driver' – A technique originally used by Turles. Raichi uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Big Masher' – A technique originally used by Lord Slug. Raichi uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Eraser Shock' – Raichi's ultimate technique in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Energy Shield' – Dr. Raichi's signature technique. *'Exploding Wave' – Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. *'Telekinesis' – Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. Video game appearances Dr. Raichi is a boss in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. He also appears in Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen and Uchū-Hen. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Raichi appears as a part of the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. The subtitles for the movie refer to him as Dr. Lychee. Trivia *The concept of, and even some aspects of his appearance were recycled into the Machine Mutant that is Dr. Myuu in Dragon Ball GT. *In Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, the remake of The Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Dr. Raichi has now a more bluish tone and a beard instead of a long mustache. 130px-Ce8088c9b4-dragon-ball-raging-blast-2-ps3-xbox-360-81493.jpg|Concept art 130px-1258131197100_f.jpg 130px-Raichi(CHOp).png 130px-Dr.Raichi.PTESS.png Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Extraterrestials Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:OVA Character Category:Males Category:Tuffles Category:Canonical Pages